


Erik

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Short Story, The boys are Charles' children
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en el cuento "Cenuke" </p><p>"De un día para otro el poder era un peligro y sin importar quién, todos los mutantes se convirtieron en el enemigo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el reto "La mil y una noches... mutantes" del foro "Groovy mutantions"  
> Este fic está basado en un cuento nativo de la comunidad indígena Selk'nam de Chile llamado "Cenuke" cambié muchas cosas, como el período histórico en que está ambientado, en este cuento está ambientado más en la época Arturiana que indígena porque necesitaba que Erik pudiera usar el metal. También agregué romance y el personaje de Erik es más un mártir violento que un asesino a sangre fría.  
> Además, ni X-men ni el cuento me pertenecen y lo único que yo hago es escribir una cantidad indecente de fics.  
> Espero que les guste.

 

Hace mucho tiempo, un hombre llamado Erik vivía en una pequeña isla. Desde su juventud, Erik sostenía un gran poder y toda la isla estaba orgullosa de ser parte de la misma comunidad que el poderoso Erik. El hombre tenía la capacidad de controlar el metal y a pesar de lo orgullosa que estaba la gente de la isla, muchos le temían.

Erik, vivía junto a solo dos personas. Sus padres, quienes jamás le temieron y lo amaban como a su hijo único. Erik era su gran tesoro.

Un día, Sebastián, uno de los otros hombres conferidos con poder en la isla. Envidioso por la popularidad de Erik y por sus capacidades, asesinó a sus padres a sangre fría, abandonó sus cuerpos sin vida frente a la puerta del hogar que el hombre dotado compartía con sus padres y se marchó a su lado de la isla. Los cuerpos de la madre y el padre no tenían un solo rasguño, tampoco sangraban. Pero la vida había abandonado a sus cuerpos y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Erik, al encontrar a los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres, perdió el control. En la isla no había muchos metales. Más que nada bisagras, armas y el metal bajo tierra que aún no se extraía de las raíces del planeta. Pero Erik podía sentirlos, como parte sí mismo, como un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos.

Ese día, la isla pasó por su momento más oscuro. Erik, recorrió la isla, haciendo volar flechas en los pechos de la gente, clavando espadas en los cuerpos de sus dueños, destruyendo hogares, arrancando joyas de los cuerpos de los habitantes de la isla; cortando cuellos y dedos desde los anillos y los collares.

Sebastian y Erik comenzaron a luchar en una base regular, grandes peleas que apenas dejaban un edificio en pie. Los habitantes de la isla comenzaron a temerle a Erik y a todos los demás dotados.

Con el tiempo los isleños empezaron a atacar a las personas con poderes, llamándoles mutantes, desterrándolos a lugares inhabitables de la isla, abandonando niños con poderes, uniéndose para atacar a Erik y a Sebastian. De un día para otro el poder era un peligro y sin importar quién, todos los mutantes se convirtieron en el enemigo.

En el corazón de Erik, comenzó a crecer odio e ira. Ira en cada momento y hacía todo. Odio por los humanos comunes, quienes decidieron condenar a su gente, decidieron despreciar a los humanos dotados que hasta hace poco no les daban más que felicidad.

Odio a Sebastian, con quien, no podía dejar de combatir.

A medida que el odio brotaba y crecía, Erik sin notarlo rehuía todo contacto humano, alejándose de la ciudad asentada en la isla, para vivir entre los mutantes  que la ciudad desterraba. Para crear su propia comunidad, pero siempre manteniendo la distancia, para no sufrir por la pérdida o por la traición de su propia especie.

La ciudad aprendió a acostumbrarse a la situación, ninguno de ellos, ni ellos en grupo, podían enfrentarse  a los mutantes.

* * *

 

Un día, Erik caminaba cerca de la pequeña ciudad, por sus fronteras. Cuando encontró a un hombre rondando con siete jóvenes por el sendero, el hombre era más bajo que él, con cabello castaño ondulado pero bien peinado. Él tenía una canasta de manzanas y en las cercanías, las tres niñas y cuatro niños que lo acompañaban corrían alrededor de los árboles.

Erik se le acercó con confianza, al ver que uno de los chicos tocaba un árbol y se convertían en madera. El hombre debía tener algún poder, porque en esos momentos, los humanos raramente se acercaban a quienes ellos mismos habían llamado mutantes.

El hombre se llamaba Charles, o esa fue la respuesta que le dio cuando Erik se presentó a sí mismo y le pidió una manzana, la cual Charles le dio sin pensarlo un momento.

Ellos hablaron por horas  hasta que Erik notó que una de las chicas no usaba ningún tipo de poder para jugar, por lo que le preguntó al hombre cuáles eran sus poderes. Cuando Charles le dijo que su pequeña Moira no tenía ningún poder, que ella era humana, Erik se levantó con la necesidad de alejarse de la chica.

Entonces en su mente oyó la voz de Charles, rogándole que recordara que sus padres fueron humanos, mucho antes de que el odio se apoderada de él.

Erik se fue, pero volvió un día después, luego el próximo y el siguiente, hasta que sus encuentros eran cosa del día a día.

Con el paso del tiempo, Charles y Erik se convirtieron en amigos y luego en amantes, su vida era relativamente pacífica y solo por un momento, Erik se permitió olvidar el odio.

Hasta que un día Sebastian les atacó junto a un grupo de otros mutantes.

La batalla fue horrible, muchos murieron. Darwin, el chico que podía adaptarse a su entorno murió en manos de Sebastian.

Sebastian murió en manos de Erik, a pesar de lo mucho que Charles le rogó para que no lo hiciera, para que no bajara al nivel del asesino de sus padres.

En ese momento, los humanos decidieron atacar, aprovechando que los mutantes se estaban matando entre ellos.

Erik tomó sus armas y las apuntó a los humanos completamente dispuesto a matar. Charles no pudo soportarlo y lo atacó, ambos pelearon, rodando por el suelo a la vista de tanto humanos como mutantes.

Luego se escuchó el siseo del metal contra el viento.

Moira, no era mutante, pero era la mejor arquera que Charles jamás hubiera conocido. Tanto, que Charles jamás pudo llegar a imaginar cómo es que falló. En segundos, la flecha penetró en lo profundo de la espalda baja del psíquico, en vez de la cabeza del controlador de metal. Con un gruñido de dolor, Charles cayó a la arena cálida.

Devastado, Erik extrajo la flecha y ajustó un pequeño collar con un dije metálico en forma de ave  que caía sobre el corazón de la niña humana a su cuello, ahogándola lentamente.

“No lo hagas, Erik” Le pidió Charles con la respiración dificultosa, temiendo por la vida de una de sus niñas.

“Ella hizo esto” Respondió Erik entre lagrimas, acariciando la mejilla de su amante con suavidad y sosteniendo su cadera con la fuerza suficiente para dejar moretones.

“No, Erik” Suspiró Charles “Tú lo hiciste”

En ese momento, Erik gritó. Un alarido angustioso, ahogado en llanto, antes de alejarse del hombre que amaba, y de soltar el collar de la niña, quien corrió a los brazos del mutante herido.

Aun llorando, Erik levantó las manos, sintiendo el metal en la tierra, la energía que había en el centro del planeta, que no era metal, pero que definitivamente era la misma energía que destilaba el metal y se concentró en usar esa energía para levitar, para volar lejos de esa isla, de los humanos y de Charles, a quien ya había lastimado suficiente.

Charles sobrevivió, condenado a no caminar y unido a una silla de por vida. Observando las estrellas, imaginando que Erik era una de ellas y que un día volvería por él.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soy mala.  
> Por cierto, "la energía" son los polos magnéticos, pero Erik no lo comprende de esa manera.  
> Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un review :3


End file.
